Team Togeshiro Emerges
Team Togeshiro's Origins 'Forging the Teams' Having never attended the Ninja Academy before, it was for good reason that many graduates were perplexed by the sudden appearance of the one called Fudo. His face obscured by a beige hood, and flanked by two armed thugs , the boy revealed himself to be a last minute exception to the graduation roster: a member of the notorious crime syndicate, the Shin'ni-jakuu gange. When the instructor called out Fudo's name, declaring him a member of Team Togeshiro (alongside Fo-ji and Kenji and much to the surprise of Togeshiro himself that he was chosen as a team leader), he scoffed in disinterest, not too keen on the idea of being a ninja for any reason other than boosting the notoriety of his gang and for pushing his own limits. Togeshiro invites the team to get to know each other better at Suna's Tea House and Fudo quickly opened hostilities towards Fo-ji, who was equally as perturbed by Fudo's (a gangster's) presence on the team, and the two got into a few not-so-friendly altercations within the first couple days of training. Fudo was also unimpressed with the underconfident attitude of his assigned Jonin-leader, Togeshiro (or, as Fudo would come to call him, "Saboten-sensei"). However, the youngest addition to the team, the boy Kenji, intrigued him. But Kenji also tried to be the peace keeper amoung the group. Wanting to befriend both Fo-ji and Fudo, he tried his hardest to stop the fights between the two and say they all had to be friends. Fudo made no attempt at hiding his identity as a Shin'ni-jakuu enforcer; in fact, he was even rather open about his "oddjob" as a fight merchant in the depths of Suna's underground. Disrespectful and repugnant, Fudo boasted of his family's "evil nature" and protected status under the desperate Kazekage; but, all the while, Fudo also showed a caring side--a part of him that cared for his underworld family as if they truly were his own kin, as well as a side that wished to protect Suna's downtrodden and destitute. Fudo is busted for fighting and ends up in hospital after the first night of being on Team Togeshiro. The team meets there instead of training grounds the following morning. The First Training Session Once Fudo got better, first training session was a focus on chakra concentration by walking on trees. At first when Team Togeshiro joined together, Kenji was easily assumed to have little to no skills as a ninja. It was revealed that his father, who fought in the last Shinobi War, was unable to teach him properly so Kenji tried to make up for his lack in skill by being more knowledgable and tactical. During their first training session with Togeshiro, however, Kenji surprised everybody by showing off his chakra elemental types. Kenji had only mastered two jutsu, Hydro Jet and Fire Stream. However, the fact that he knew two polar opposite chakra element types really surprised everybody. It was also revealed during this session that Kenji believed himself to possess to people in his body - himself and his broth After the training session was over, Fudo invited Kenji to eat dinner at his home. This was the first time Kenji ever stepped foot in the Shin'nijakuu-shu Headquarters. After becoming aware of the curious nature of his teammate, Fudo approached Kenji and declared him to be his "shitei," or new "little brother," as per Shin'nijakuu adoption customs--a proposal that baffled the young boy. He tried explaining to Fudo that he already had a brother, the one inside his mind with him, but Fudo said he wanted them both as his little brother. Kenji agreed. 'Discovering Fo-ji's Past' Fo-ji found out that it was the Shin'nijakuu that had killed his original family. He learned this fact from eavesdropping on his adoptive father and mother speaking a few nights after beginning training with his new team. Unsure how to take this Fo-ji had immersed himself in training and would rarely go home avoiding his family and friends. Though little did Fo-ji realize that there was a small demon of hatred being born within himself and it was steadily growing. However training was not enough to keep the monster from breaking through it's cage. This led to him to a much darker path. At first it was a few crimes of passion born from seeing the criminal activities of the Shin'nijakku-shu. Overtaken with rage the cage holding the demon back broke and Fo-ji was powerless to hold it back. He acted on pure hatred and took the life of his first three victims, not at the same time. The after affects of his actions weighed down on Fo-ji heavily at first. During training the next few says he couldn't stop staring at his hands knowing what he done made him ashamed, he didn't feel any better than the crooks who took his family fromt him. Ever since the incident where he lost his parents Fo-ji always knew he could easily kill first in a battle, but killing in cold blood was something entirely new. However, over time it evolved into more planned and thought out killings, without Fo-ji even realizing. Without noticing he was looking for targets, picking and choosing, listening to Fudo to find places that his comrades would be. For a short while Fo-ji doubted himself, almost thinking he was a criminal himself. He needed guidance, he thought. But, his father silenced that doubt when he gave Fo-ji unknowingly encouraging words to continue on his path and even giving him the title of the "Sword of Justice". Fo-ji accepted the unknowing burden his father placed on him and continued his killings during the night, saying he was training with Togeshiro sensei. Fo-ji went to commit his tenth murder but was stopped by Suna Anbu and taken before the Councel of Elders. At first Fo-ji thought his life was over. However more and more questions came and Fo-ji answered them honestly. Shura of the councel first told him to stop his killings and secondly that he would be trained by a Konoha ninja, Danzo Shimura, to be a shining example of justice for all of Suna. Honestly, Fo-ji couldn't have been happier at the time. Further "Bonding" While Togeshiro is training Fo-ji in private as per Fo-ji's request, he asks him his reason for being a ninja and he tells him "to craft the greatest weapon". The following day, Fudo and Kenji are asked the same. Fudo replies because he wants to follow in the footsteps of his kyodai and Kenji gives two reasons - to make his father happy and so he never has to be alone. Category:Timeline